Meant to Be
by Smiley12341
Summary: A Warriors romance based on the love of Silverstream and Graystripe from their POV. Enjoy!


Meant to Be

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, much to my displeasure!It belongs to Erin Hunter!

A/N: Will all fellow warriors old enough to gather their own prey gather here for a clan meeting! Why hello, fellow warriors! I hold this meeting to announce that I am starting a Graystripe and Silverstream fic, even though Silverstream dies, I wanted to do it. This is based on the POV of Graystripe and Silverstream, instead of Firepaw/heart/star like in the books. It is set in book two/three of the first Warriors series. I hope you all enjoy it, it's my first warriors fic, though I will do Firestar/Sandstorm and Brightheart/Cloudtail. Ok, enjoy!

_**In the Beginning...**_

Graystripe woke from his long nights sleep. This morning was cold and gray. The ground was covered in the soft white snow of leaf-bare. Graystripe stepped out of his soft bedding and padded over to his best friend, Fireheart.

"Wake up, its time to go to training with our apprentices." Graystripe prodded Fireheart with his paw until Fireheart opened one eye.

"Wha... already?" asked Fireheart groggily.

Yes, now get up or we'll be late!" urged Graystripe.

"Ok... I'm up." Fireheart got to his paws and stretched. The two cats padded out of the warriors den and headed to the apprentice den to fetch their apprenices.

They entered the den quietly. Graystripe prodded his apprentice, Brackenpaw, with his paw.

"Wake up, it's time to go on your hunting assessment." said Graystripe. His apprentice sat up quickly and stretched.

"Ok, Graystripe!" The apprentice quickly gave himself a wash and headed out into the clearing. "I'm going to eat before we go, ok?

"Ok, I better eat too. But before you eat, could you feed the elders?" he asked.

"Ok Graystripe." The golden-brown apprentice headed to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed some prey, then headed for the elders den. Then Graystripe headed to the fresh-kill pile, to find Fireheart and his apprentice, Cinderpaw, already eating the last bites of their meal.

"Ready to go? Where's Brackenpaw?" asked Fireheart, swallowing the last mouthful of his vole.

"Umm, not yet. Brackenpaw and I haven't eaten yet." he replied, taking a blackbird from the pile of fresh-kill."

"Well, where is Brackenpaw?"

"Taking food to the elders."

"He better hurry if he wants to eat before we leave; we don't have all day to waste you know." Just as Fireheart said that, Brackenpaw came trotting out of the elders den, coming towards them.

"There you are!" said Graystripe, "Now hurry up and eat. We have to leave soon. Firehearts right, we don't have all day."

Brackenpaw quickly chose a mouse out of the pile and gulped it down. "Ready!" he said, licking his lips.

"Ok, lets go. We're going on a hunting assessment by Sunningrocks." aid Fireheart.

The group stood up and headed towards the gorse tunnel that led out of the camp. They made their way out and headed for Sunningrocks.

...

When they arrived at Sunningrocks, the sun was at its full hight. The two apprentices immediately dropped into a hunting crouch.

"Ok, now we sit and watch." said Fireheart, who had already sat down. Graystripe sat beside him and watched as his apprentice caught a mouse.

"Did you see that? That was great!" exclaimed Graystripe.

"Ya, Brackenpaw will grow to be a fine warrior." replied Fireheart, watching his own apprentice.

Suddenly, Fireheart stood up quickly. "No, Cinderpaw!" he yelled, running toward his apprentice. Graystripe saw that she was trying to catch a water vole, and it had gone on to the ice that formed over the river that made the boundary of RiverClan and ThunderClan. Cinderpaw stopped right before going on to the thin ice, and took a step back. _That will be easy to catch! _thought Graystripe, sprinting over to catch the vole himself. He ran on to the ice and chased after it for a moment, before _crack!_, the ice broke beneath him. Graystripe plunged into the cold, black waters. He heard Fireheart calling his name. He tried to swim to the bank of the river, but it seemed impossible to him. _StarClan help me! _he prayed silently. All of a sudden, he saw a silver figure and felt himself being pulled out of the cold, cruel river. The mysterious cat pulled him onto the riverbank to safety.

Graystripe's POV:

I coughed up bunches of water before I finally came to my senses. Standing above me were Fireheart, Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw, and another unfamiliar cat. It was a she-cat, and she smelled of RiverClan. She was silver with dark gray stripes and beautiful blue eyes. She was the angel StarClan had sent to save me. I knew she would be my beloved from that moment. Then, she spoke.

"What happened? Are you ok?" asked the she cat.

I-I'm fine." I replied weakly. "Who are you?"

"I am Silverstream, daughter of Crookedstar."

"Y-you saved my life..."

"No need to thank me. Now I must be on my way. I don't want any cat to see me with a group of ThunderClan cats."

"Wait... Silverstream..."

"What?"

"T-thank you."

"Your welcome. What's your name by the way?"

"G-Graystripe."

"Well, nice meeting you Graystripe and Graystripe's friends. I've got to go. Bye"

After that, we were on our way back to ThunderClan camp. I had gotten the cold and had to rest for about a week. But when I was well enough. I began meeting Silverstream.

...

_**Later On...**_

Graystripe's POV:

I sneaked out the gorse tunnel, away from the camp. I headed for the river. I was going to tell Silverstream that I loved her.

When I arrived, I smelled the air to check and make sure that there were no patrols nearby. Then, I hid in some bracken and waited for her for what seemed like hours. Finally, I caught her scent. Then I saw her beautiful silver pelt walk by. Thank StarClan she was alone!

"Silverstream." I whispered, not wanting to be heard by others. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Who are you? I smell ThunderClan! I will attack!" she threatened, eyes gleaming. She unsheathed her claws and got ready to fight.

"No, Silverstream, it's me, Graystripe. I have something important to tell you."

"What?"

"Come over here."

She stalked over cautiously. "What is it, Graystripe? I don't have time for this!" she hissed impatiently.

"I-I've been wanting to say this for a long time. Silverstream..." I began, nervous as ever. "I love you."

Silverstream's POV:

I was completely speechless, and not to mention, shocked. Loved me? Why? Because I saved him? I didn't get it.

"I-I..." my voice trailed off.

"Ever since the day I met you I've loved you, Silverstream. You and I are meant for each other."

"We've barely met!"

"I know but... I just can't help feeling that we're meant for each other somehow."

I had a secret. Truth was... I... loved him since we'd met too.

"I have to tell you something Graystripe. I..."

"Yes?"His voice grew eager.

"I... I love you too."

Graystripe's POV:

I nearly passed out. SHE FELT THE SAME! SHE LOVED ME! I couldn't believe it. It was a dream come true. Now all I had to do was get her to meet me somewhere.

"We need a meeting place." I said.

"Umm, where?"

"What about at Fourtrees? We can meet there every other night."

"What if someone sees us?"

"We'll make sure they don't. Don't worry about that." I knew it was risky, but we had to meet.

"Ok..."

"Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye." I rubbed against her pelt in farewell, then headed back to camp, catching prey on my way back so no one would suspect me. It was done. Now they could meet every other day. It was perfect

_**Present Day...**_

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly through the roof of the warriors den. Graystripe arose quietly, not wanting to wake his fellow warriors. He stretched his back and headed outside into the camp. Not many other cats were up, the only ones in the clearing were Tigerclaw and few other cats, who were about to head out on a patrol.

"Good morning, Graystripe! You're up early." Graystripe whirled around to face Whitestorm, an elder warrior at the camp.

"Oh, hello Whitestorm, I'm just heading out for an early hunt." he lied, hoping his guilt didn't show in his face.

"Ok, make sure you bring back lots of fresh kill, we're going to need it to feed the Clan."

"I will, don't worry." Graystripe headed for the gorse tunnel that led to the rest of the forest. He immediately headed for Fourtrees.

...

Silverstream's POV:

I was waiting for Graystripe at Fourtrees for what seemed like forever. I couldn't wait, I just wanted to see him. Finally, I caught his scent and a few moments later he came bounding down the path that led to Fourtrees with two mice in his jaw. He ran toward me.

"Silverstream!" he cried, dropping the mice and coming toward me. "I've missed you." He pressed his muzzle against my pelt and rubbed against me.

"Hi, Graystripe, I've missed you too." I said. I pressed my muzzle against his and purred in delight. Ten I pressed my muzzle against his pelt and breathed in his scent. He smelled wonderful, sweet like the scents of the forest. I rubbed against him and purred some more.

"I love you, Silverstream." he murmured, and pressed his pelt against mine, purring softly.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Graystripe's POV:

Just being with Silverstream was wonderful. I didn't care that she was from another Clan, I justed wanted to be with her forever. I didn't even care if anyone found out. I believe StarClan sent her to save me from the river for a reason, because we were meant for each other. She was the one who was going to have my kits. What fine warriors they would make. And how beautiful they would be! I hoped they looked just like their mother. Enough dreaming though, back to reality.

I rubbed her muzzle with mine. She licked mine in return. Our tails curled together. I licked her head. I breathed in her wonderful scent. She smelled like the river, fresh and cool. I wished I could stay forever, but I knew I had better leave soon. I broke away from her.

"I'd better get going. We don't want our Clans to see us."

"Your right. It's getting late." She was right, it had grown dark and the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to shine.

"Goodbye, my love." I said, rubbing her one last time.

"Goodbye, Graystripe. I will see you the day after tomorrow."

With that she bounded away, leaving me alone. I caught some quick prey and headed off back to ThunderClan, giving one lat glance at Fourtrees. What a wonderful place.

A/N: And I've finally finished chapter 1! Woo! I've been working on it for about two hours now. I hope it came out good. It's 1,631 words, without the A/N's or the disclaimer. It took me long enough... Right now it's 4:00 A.M.,ya A.M., and I am tired. Well, I hope it came out ok, I was half debating on whether or not to make it a one-shot, but I decided not to, I'm more of a long story writer, though I do enjoy to read a nice one-shot! Plus I thought you all would like to read a longer story. And with that I must bid you farewell. So SUBSCRIBE AND COMMENT PLEASE! Farewell, fellow warriors!


End file.
